1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensor and, more particularly, to such a sensor which is operable to detect predetermined phenomena in a wide variety of operative environments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The accessibility of information is critical to a host of disciplines. More broadly, the rapid and accurate availability of data controls our ability to perform the most complex scientific experiments, at one end of the spectrum, to the most menial of daily tasks, at the other end of the spectrum. Thus, for example, both space exploration and the operation of a motor vehicle are dependent for their success upon the rapid and accurate availability of data.
As a consequence, the prior art is replete with sensors for registering a wide variety of physical phenomena for a diverse multitude of operative environments. While, to varying degrees, such prior art sensors are successful in achieving their operational objectives, the complexity and, therefore, the expense of such sensors is frequently prohibitive, or otherwise impractical for many prospective environments of usage.
Furthermore, there are enumerable environments in which it is necessary, or desirable, to have data immediately accessible of a variety of types and from a variety of sources. Heretofore this has required that individual sensors be provided for the respective types of data. The multiplication of the expense associated therewith is frequently directly correlated with the numbers of types of data involved. Where the environments involve products which must be sold competitively with other products designed for the same purpose, even marginal savings in expense are of enormous importance when considered in relation to the numbers of such products sold. Where the savings is more substantial on a per unit basis, the benefit may be enormous considered as to an entire line of products.
For example, in the operation of any product having a fluid system, whether liquid, gas or another fluid, the rapid and accurate accessibility of data relative thereto is of critical importance. One environment illustrative of this fact, from a multitude of such environments, is in respect to exercising machines which use a fluid resistance force. More particularly, the applicant's invention and development of pneumatic exercising machines, such as that of U.S. Pat. No. 4,257,593, has provided an entirely new capability. The use of pneumatic exercising machines affords a multiplicity of advantages for both professional and amateur athletic programs, as well as individual users. The rapidity and accuracy with which data relative to such fluid resistance systems is accessible is directly related to the utility of such exercising machines. While an impressive array of sensors may be available for registering and therefore providing the data necessary for this purpose, the complexity and expense, as well as the multiplicity of such sensors required, may obviate their utility, particularly in the case of exercising machines sold competitively in the lower price ranges of the market.
Therefore, it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a sensor which rapidly and accurately provides desired data; which can be employed to provide, in a continuous mode of operation, data of a plurality of types; which, while providing the detailed data desired, continuously so performs at significantly less expense than has heretofore been possible with prior art sensors; which is virtually universally adaptable to a host of different operative environments to perform its operational objectives while, in all cases, being of significantly less expense than prior art sensors; which is readily adaptable for performance in accordance with the criteria required for this specific environment of usage; and which is particularly well suited to registering and providing data for exercising machines, particularly of the pneumatic type.